10 days to stop one huge mistake
by vampluver19
Summary: "Stark, this is Erik, and Erik and I are getting married." Zoey smiled huge at me as I felt my world shatter into a million pieces along with my heart. AU! Summary inside. Basically Stark needs to stop Zoey from a huge mistake, but wats really goin on?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok new story! Hope u all like it and don't forget to read and review….btw this au and its all about how Stark and Zoey have been best friends since he moved to her school when they were both freshman high school. They then went to college together at the Florida State. Now 2 years after college Zoey comes home from a trip to Europe with a 'fantastic' surprise.**

Zoey's pov

Erik and I walked into the little Starbucks that was right near my house. It had been a meeting place for Stark and me since we had started going to college those 6 years ago. Stark and I lived down the street from each other, me in a quaint little yellow house with blue shutters, and Stark in an apartment with his roommate, Darius. Erik walked off to the bathroom as I walked toward the table where Stark was waiting for me.

"Hey Stark!" I smiled as I saw him for the first time in a month. He came over and wrapped me in a hug and swung me in a circle. Giggling, I kissed his cheek and wished that I could be able to do this everyday. That everyday I would wake up with him next to me and then one day carry his child…

Hopefully Erik and my's plan worked and then we'd both get our happy ever after.

"Zoey! I missed you so much!" Stark smiled widely at me as he let me down and then pulled out a chair for me to sit in. Always the gentleman.

After telling him a few of the places I went to when I was in Europe, I got on to the plan, seeing Erik in my peripheral vision. Faking a big smile I turned back towards Stark looking him strait in the eye.

Stark's pov

"Stark I have great news." Zoey announced as a man came up from behind her. I glared at him and raised my eyebrow as he wrapped and arm around Zoey, my Zoey. Just because we weren't going out didn't mean that I didn't feel for her. In fact I loved her more than anything. I had been trying to tell her about my feelings for years now, okay well ever since I first saw her, and every time I tried to say something I always got choked up and thought about what I would do if she rejected me and I totally ruined everything.

"Who is this? And what great news?" I asked curiously wondering if this was yet again another one of her stupid boyfriends. The worse boyfriend she had was Heath. After they broke up she cried for weeks. I was there for her though. I always would be, because like I said I loved her more than anything.

"Stark, this is Erik, and Erik and I are getting married." Zoey smiled huge at me as I felt my world shatter into a million pieces along with my heart.

Hope u liked it so far! So should I continue! Leave me a review and tell me what u think so far!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I'm actually already updating and I want to say a huge thank u to all of u who reviewed and put the story on ur fav list as stuff so far! U guys are all awesum! Now onto the story: the chappies may be a little short but ill try and update fast so it shud be halfway ok lol enjoy! **

Stark's pov

"That's um, wow." I mumbled trying not to let my eyes fill with tears. How could she be getting married? She was only gone for one little month and now bam! She's getting married!

"I wanted you to be the first to know!" Zoey gushed excitedly as I tried smiling at her but it didn't come out right. How was a person supposed to handle it when the love of their life came up to them and told them they were marrying some other wacko!

"That's amazing birdy." I fake smiled using her nickname to make it seem like I wasn't falling apart inside. I looked into Zoey's beautiful hazel eyes and saw a small glimmer of sadness, bit it was quickly washed away by happiness. "So, when's the wedding?" I asked as I started forming a plan to get Zoey to realize that she was about to make the biggest mistake in her life. Now all I needed was a time frame.

"In ten days." The Erik guy, Zoey's stupid, idiotic, ugly,snobbish, and all around loser fiancée told me, a smirk on his face. Oh hell no! I only had ten freaking days!

Zoey's pov

Unfortunately, Stark acted all okay and even happy about the wedding. What I really wanted him to do was whisk me up in his arms and then kidnap me taking me somewhere so it would just be the two of us. I wanted him to tell me that he loved me and then propose to me telling me that we'd always be together. Stupid fantasy! Why couldn't it be real? As Erik and I explained how we met and "fell in love" with love at first sight I saw Stark's eyes glaze over for a second before he continued nodding and smiling, similar to what he'd always do at an important business meeting for work.

"Well we better be off, Erik and I still have tons of people to tell and well there's also the honeymoon to plan." I smiled playfully at Erik and he laughed knowing I was full well joking. Stark didn't though and he was now joking on his drink. Looking at him wide eyed I went behind him and half thumped him on the back as he finally swallowed.

"Stark are you okay!" I fretted as he nodded and got up from his chair.

"Fi...fine." He stuttered out, before wrapping me in a huge hug. I let my eyelids drop as I gently kissed his neck, my goodbye to him.

"Oh birdy." I heard Stark mutter before we let each other go.

"I'll see you after work." I told Stark as Erik and I left the coffee shop. After Erik and I made it into his black ford he turned to me from the drivers seat. "Phase one complete." He smirked. I just smiled in response while crossing my fingers.

**Ok so I think that's it for now...I'd write more but I'm actually on my blackberry so its harder for me to type and all. Btw if this chapter isn't spaced out properly I'm sry but my fone keeps messing me up so ill have to fix that later today wen I get home and on the computer... So I hope u all enjoyed the chapter! I fixed the problem now lolz review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok im bak with chapter 3! I read all ur reviews and loved all the feedback I got! Many of u want to know about Erik and Zoey's plan so we shud be finding out more in this chapter! Enjoy and read and review!

Stark's pov

I hate Erik Night. I _hate_ Erik Night. I hate__Erik Night. I **hate** Erik Night!

The mantra kept going around and around in my head as I kept thinking about him and _my Zoey_ on their, "honeymoon." Why was she even marrying him anyway? I was a way better person than him! To top it off she's known me for a really long time! I was the perfect person for her to marry! So, WHY WASN'T SHE MARRYING ME!

"Stark, yo dude, calm down." One of my workers from behind the bar, Jimmy, called.

My job was actually pretty simple. I owned a few bars and all I had to do all day was make sure everything was stocked up for that night, the music was set, the workers were ready at there stations….I found that the best way to make sure I do my job properly was to hire a bunch of trust worthy managers. For example the manager of this place was Darius. He was my room mate and I knew I could trust him to do a good job.

"Jimmy, just shut up!" I yelled at him as I realized I was gripping the glass in my hand way to tight.

He laughed as he motioned me over.

"What!" I asked annoyed. I was already having an awful day; I didn't need to put up with his shit.

"Have a drink or two." Jimmy smirked before placing a glass of strait vodka in front of me.

I downed it in one gulp.

"Keep 'em coming." I announced, already knowing that the vodka wouldn't mind making me it's husband.

Zoey's pov

Erik and I had been driving for awhile before he pulled up in front of a little house that was on the beach. It was a few towns away from mine, I lived in Orlando and apparently Erik lived in Winter Springs.

"Home sweet home." I heard Erik mutter as he got out of the car.

"Hey its cute." I smiled at his little yellow house. I got my purse and phone out of the car and then followed Erik up the winding dirt path to his house.

In the distance I could hear little kids screaming and laughing as the waves crashed. Better yet I could smell and taste the ocean in my mouth now, because of my close proximity to it.

I wish Stark were here. He loved coming to the beach just as much as I did.

"Okay, so for the plan." I announced as I came through Erik's white and polished door.

"Stark already believed it." Erik's voice was an almost whisper as I sat beside him on his light blue couch. The pillows had all sunk in so I knew he must have used this couch a lot.

"Well I think he did, but he's been my best friend for a really long time now and I'm sure soon he's going to be doubting this whole thing. He knows me enough to figure out that I'm not going to marry some strange man I met in Europe who just happens to be my "boss's" son." I smiled sarcastically at Erik. While I told everyone I was going on Europe for a vacation. I knew that the real reason I was going was to study things for work. I was a author and Erik's mom was my agent.

"Trust me Zoey he's going to be to jealous to figure things out." Erik smirked his ice blue eyes twinkling and I just shook my head knowing what he said was to good to be true.

After a little more talking I finally got driven home. When I got home I said my goodbyes to Erik with a little hug. After he walked out the door, I trudged up my polished staircase to the second, and top, floor.

Going to my room I opened the white door, to be met with my blue king size bed. Grabbing my lap top of my desk I opened it up and got to writing more of my story. Sooner or later I ended nodding off.

My eyes shot open as I took in my surroundings. My room was dark instead of its normal light blue. Looking out the window I saw it was dark.

_Oh well._ I thought as I jumped out of bed and put a coat on. Running down the stairs and through the door leading to outside I took a deep breath, and thought about what I was about to do.

I was paying Stark a visit.

Sorry if this chap is weird I just didn't know exactly how to get to where I wanted to be for the next chapter.. First person to review can ask any ? They want about the story..and the 25 reviewer will get a sneak peak on the next chapter! (: Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so I know this chap is wicked late but im super busy! Sorry but heres the 4th chapter! Btw review for a sneak peak!

Stark's pov

"Becca stop yelling." I whispered to her as my lips trailed her collar bone. I mean jeez the girl just kept blabbing on and on!

"Stark I'm soo not yelling." Becca whispered in my ear, as my mind continued to buzz. After drinking a few, maybe 4 or 5…no more than 10, shots of vodka, pure hard vodka which by the way still felt as if a fire was scorching its way down my throat, I went to Becca's. Becca was my ex girlfriend who I just broke up with 2 weeks ago. She was cheating on me with some loser named Loren or whatever. Like I cared. All I knew was I was feeling a certain tension in my body thinking of Zoey and Erik together on their god damn honeymoon.

Zoey was supposed to be marrying me! Zoey was the one who should be trailing fire hot kisses down my chest right now as we laid together half naked in my bed. It was Zoey who should be letting me run my fingers through her silken black hair as her hazel eyes met mine and burned with passion.

I sighed in sadness.

"You did not just say that little slut's name!" Becca yelled at me. Oh, whoops. Not like I really gave a crap. My mind was still so foggy from the alcohol that I must have said Zoey's name instead.

"You did not just call me a slut!" Someone yelled from the doorway of the room. The someone who had the only other key to my bedroom in Darius and I's apartment.

Zoey.

Sorry its short again but I really need to go and do some homework! I really don't want to stop writing this story so the updates are going to have to be short..like I said review for a sneak peak! Hope u enjoyed the short but hopefully exciting chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

So, yes I do realize the wait is extremely long…im sorry but im tryin real hard to update my stories regularly..hope u enjoy J

Stark's pov

Instant dread. Mortification. Sorrow.

All of these things went through my mind as I looked up at Zoey. Zoey who now had tears streaming down her face.

Oh shit.

"Zoey..I.." I what? What could I possibly say to make this look better. Hey, Zoey, I'm just a little drunk because I'm pissed off my ass that your marrying that jerk Erik?

Probably wouldn't go to well.

"You what Stark? Okay, I'm going to just go! Have fun with your stupid whore." Zoey glared at Becca before turning around and starting to walk out the door.

"No Zoey! Wait!" I cried out. Afraid that she would just leave.

"Why the hell would you want her to stay here! Ugh Stark we are so over!" Becca wailed before jumping off the bed. She ran out the door, and I heard a crash as she ran strait into Zoey and knocked her on the ground.

"Zoey!" I kicked the sheets off me, as I stood up and went to where she now was holding her bleeding arm. She had fallen into my coffee table.

I faintly noticed that Becca had now left.

Scrambling up Zoey scooted away from me. But not before I saw her eyes. Her gorgeous hazel eyes that pierced through my soul and stopped any drunk buzz I had still going.

"Zoey. I'm sorry." I mumbled out to her as I helped her up. She stared at me silently, those eyes showing her anger at me. Her defeat and disappointment.

Still that shouldn't have caused what's coming out of my mouth. Will never be enough to quench the payment for what I'm now saying.

"Zoey we had sex before. It was a few months ago. We both got drunk at Stevie Rae's party and I didn't mean to… I mean we didn't mean to." I rushed out as I felt Zoey go rigid in my arms.

"What!" Zoey yelled at me, her bleeding arm now forgotten, as she pulled herself viciously out of my arms. Her face held a hysterical look now, as her hair flowed gently down her back.

Zoey's pov

"I never told you." he mumbled as I fumed.

"Stark this is a joke right? I mean there's no way! I never even drink!" I was bordering on hysterical at this point.

"Zoey we did it that night, okay! I never wanted to say anything because i knew you'd make a huge deal out of it, and then possibly not want to be with me anymore..I just, I couldn't take that risk." Stark whispered the last part as I saw tears brim in his eyes.

"Why couldn't you take the risk Stark." I asked softly, dying to know his answer. My voice was half begging him. Somehow the whole angry atmpshpere in the room had dissapeared.

"Because Zoey I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

UPDATE!i finally updated! Lol hope u enjoy the chapter!

Zoey's pov

"Stark..." I trailed of, not sure what to respond with. I had to be dreaming right? There was no way I was lucky enough for this to be true.  
"Shh." Stark mumbled before leaning down to me. To place his soft lips on mine.  
Oh my god. James Stark, my best friend for forever, the love of my life, was kissing me.  
Oh to hell with it.  
I slowly started kissing him back, our lips molding to eachother perfectly, as if we were meant for eachother. I suddenly gripped my hands in his hair tugging softly, only to elict a moan from deep in his throat.  
When i finally got enough courage, my hazel eyes flicked upward to Stark's gorgoeus deep brown ones, and everything suddenly made sense. The moment was so perfect, the raw intensity of everything shocking me, making a certian fire coarse through my body.  
Stark and I pulled away at the same time, panting for breath, our eyes still gazing at eachother with unadulterated love in them.  
" Stark, I love you too." I smiled at him as he looked at me deeply before a huge smile covered his face, making his eyes twinkle.  
So fast that i was seeing blurs, he picked me up and twirled me in a circle.  
"Good, because, Zoey Redbird, you will forever be the love of my life and i don't know what I'd do without you." Stark said to me , in a voice so sweet that my heart clenched.  
"Oh Stark," I mumbled, my eyes going soft, as tears started blurring my vision. He was just too perfect.  
"Zoey," Worry clouded Stark's eyes."Please don't cry. What did I do? Is it Erik? I'm sorry, if you..if you still wanna marry him, i guess-" he tried frantically, as I cut him off, laughing.  
" Stark you stupid boy," I started as Stark looked at me confused. " I'm not sad, I'm happy. And by the way, I was never actually marrying Erik. We set the whole thing up to make you jealous." I smiled sheepishly at him, as Stark's eyes widened.  
" You what!" Stark questioned before shaking his head at me. Then he smiled, as he...  
OH MY GOD!  
As he bent down on one knee in front of me.  
" Zoey Redbird, I love you more than I love myself. Your my everything. Therefore, will you please do me the great honour and marry my sorry ass, and give me something to live for? " Stark gazed up at me through his lashes, as I felt more tears make there way down my cheeks. Smiling hugely, I kneeled down on the ground next to him wrapping my arms around his torso.  
" I'd love to, almost as much as I love you." With that, I bent forward and placed my lips back onto Stark's as he gave a little joyous shout before engulfing me in his arms.  
I couldn't believe at how right this night had turned. I finally got my best friend in the way I wanted. By my side and in love with me, just as much as I was in love with him.

Stark's pov

As I held Zoey in my arms, I was the happiest I had ever been in my life. I was actually even glad that Zoey had lied about getting married. It had caused me to invite that slut over, see Zoey's reaction, and finally make me admit my feelings about Zoey. Only to have them returned.

Actually it was kind of funny when I thought about my feelings on her "wedding to Erik". I had thought that I had only 10 days to stop that huge mistake, but I didn't even need that much time.

Best of all, now_ I_ was the one marrying the girl of my dreams, my Zoeybird.

End! So i realize the end kinda sucks, and that the end went really fast but i feel really bad about abandoning my stories and i read this one and decided, hey i can update that one, i still have an idea on wat to do...so i hope u liked it and dont forget to review and tell me if you want an epilouge or not !  
-Vampluver19


End file.
